


Warehouse of Lies and Truths

by kapumni



Series: Love and Hate of Superheroes [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapumni/pseuds/kapumni
Summary: Fenton boyfriend’s Drake is captured.  Can Fenton recuse him without revealing he is Gizmoduck?  Can Drake escaped without revealing he is Darkwing?





	1. Drake the Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> A different ending to Love and Hate of Superheroes. Takes place after chapter 14. I actually thought of this the day I posted chapter 12. Reading of that story is not required however. All that is needed to know is that Fenton and Drake are in love but their superheroes’ egos hate each other.

Drake was groggy from just waking up. He felt like he had a full night of crime fighting even though there had been no crime that night. Or was there? Did he fight a villain that night and then forget? Maybe he fought one in his sleep. That would not be so surprising after all he was Darkwing Duck! Of course, he could. As his conscience came more awake he realized he was not in his bed or even laying down. His arms and legs were stretched to their limits. The floor was cold and hard. 

Even though he did not want to, he slowly opened his eyes. Indeed he was not in his apartment but an abandoned warehouse that appeared to be kept up. Old stone pillars, rusty cooper pipes and unstable looking balconies showed that this had not been used for its’ original purpose for a while. However, there was no vermin scurrying about and despite the floor being cold the atmosphere itself was a comfortable temperature.

Drake realized the reason his arms and legs were so uncomfortable was because they were in restraints. The restraints were cuffs that were attached to chains that were attached to the wall. He glared next to him and for some reason his bag was also in a restraint, which was just one large cuff hugging the wall. The bag of his civilian clothes because obviously he was dressed as Dark … wait … Drake Mallard? He remembered now he was done with patrolling for the night and had changed out of his costume. He was walking home when something clunked him in the head. Criminy, did changing from one persona to the next leave him clueless and unobservant? How long did his captive follow him? Did this unknown know his secret? Well, this person must have because why else would he be there?

With a dry month and less intimating voice then he attended: “Who are you and what do you want?”

“You know who I am,” said an egotistical voice. Above him, out of the shadow, came Mark Beaks: the media frenzy, tech savvy, and owner of Waddle. This twit captured him? How did that happen? He was supposed to be a professional!

“And I know who you are,” Beaks paused leaving Drake in a panic this guy must be blackmailing him, he was after all very present in the social media. “Gizmoduck’s …”

“I am not Gizmoduck’s sidekick!” Oh it just got worse and cannot get any worse then Beaks believing that Drake was Gizmoduck’s …

“Sidekick? Is that what you are calling yourself? Is that what he calls you? I suppose Gizmo is a superhero with hero’s lingo but I thought he would use the word boyfriend like everyone else. Stop pretending I know I captured the right person, it is so sweet how far you are willing to go to protect him.”

Oh no it was worse! Beaks did not mistake him for Gizmoduck’s sidekick but for Gizmoduck’s lover using him to draw him out just like a damsel in distress. Drake was the hero not the damsel in distress! How did Beaks even come up with this? Did Gizmo and Darkwing give off sexual vibes when they fought? Not that Drake had noticed any of that. Maybe Beaks thought the whole thing was show to throw people off. But wait Beaks had captured him as Drake not as Darkwing or maybe he waited until he was out of costume to take advantage of him because he thought the suit gave him power. Drake had to be smart about this.

“I am not Darkwing Duck,” in his mind he heard Jim Starling saying, “Finally you admitted the truth.” Well, so much for being subtle.

“Who now? Oh, that other hero. Gizmo hates him. Of course, I do not blame him all that other guy does is yell at him when Gizmo tried to help. Those fights are my favorite YouTube videos right now and it has nothing to do with me. No … no I will never mix you up with that dolt. The handsome sweetheart hero would never get involved with someone who is egoistic as that guy.”

Handsome sweetheart? Gizmoduck? Of course, Drake’s real boyfriend Fenton was a handsome sweetheart but Gizomduck no way. Where would Beaks get that idea? He was tech savvy, so he must be attracted to the suit but sweetheart, what? Drake’s mind ached as well as his body.

“Hello Gizmo. Wondering what your greatest villain is doing? Just hanging out with your “sidekick” Drake …”

“Say what is your last name again?” Beaks called down to a very worn out Drake.

“For the last time I am not …” Drake started.

“Oh never mind, he is already demanding an address. He is furious.” Beaks said.

As Beaks was giving Gizmoduck the address Drake thought why would Gizomduck rescue him? Of course, it was just hero’s protocol. To him Drake Mallard was just some average civilian. Then why was he so angry at Beaks? Was Gizmoduck always this passionate when it came to captives? No, Buckethead would never be. Then a realization hit him Gizomduck must have taken a peek under his mask using his suit run facial recognition and learned all he could about his rival. Why, that little sneak!

Beaks had taken his headphones out and now was dancing to unheard music off his phone. He was not paying any attention to Drake. Drake had to get out of here before Gizmoduck changed his mood on the way over from “I have to rescue this jerk to I get to see Darkwing Duck humiliated.” Drake was a real superhero not some poser he could get his way out of this himself. The cuffs were tight around his wrists and his ankles but with some effort he could slip out of them and get his bag. Then, Drake would change out of Beaks sight and tell Buckethead that he rescued Drake to see if this guy really did know who he was.

“Perfect!” Drake whispered with a triumphant voice.

“What is?” came another whisper. Drake had spent so much time on a plan that Gizmoduck had snuck up on him. Was his beak blushing? “Hey random citizen I am here to …”

The want-to-be hero was cut short because the next thing Drake knew he was floating in the air toward Beaks. The cuffs had detached themselves from their chains and now were causing him to float. Wait, the cuffs were not just restraints but hovering devices as well? So many new technologies made his head spin, that is why he kept it old school. He was plopped down next to his captive. 

“Wow, hovering cuffs? Is it magnetized or … focus Gizmoduck! Release the duck or I will have to force you!” Did Buckethead almost lose focus because of some doohickey? Did this guy just talk to himself?

“Give me the gizmosuit then you and your sidekick will be free to go.” Beaks responded back.

“Hey for the last time …” Drake began but was cut off by the cuffs growing tighter and instead yelped in pain, so painful he thought he saw a flash.

“Why did you keep on calling him my sidekick?” Questioned Gizmoduck.

“Sidekick!” Beaks forced out the word, “That is what you called your ‘boy toy’ isn’t?”

Boy toy? The nerve of that guy! This jerk would be lucky to get a sexy boy toy such as himself or anyone really.

“I would not use the word sidekick or boy toy for my boyfriend. In fact this isn’t my boyfriend just a co-worker. We worked at McDuck’s Enterprise together.” Drake could tell that Gimzoduck was flustered. Maybe seeing Drake out of his costume was distracting him. Drake could not tell if he was disgusted or amused by the idea.

“Then who is your boyfriend?” Beaks asked while Drake was lifted up again and was being bobbed up and down. Seriously not even Negaduck treats him this way!

“I am too busy at the moment for a boyfriend.” Declared Gizmoduck. Busy, right! That is why Bucket of Bolts did not have a boyfriend.

“You’ve been busy lately indeed with him,” pointing at Drake, “Or having arguments with that other hero.”

“It is Darkwing Duck!” Drake yelled then a flying gag flew out from nowhere, forced his mouth open and tied itself around his head. What? Why was there a self-moving gag instead of this guy tying it around himself? Beaks had let his technology do the work for him. This is the laziest villain he had ever come across. Well, supposedly he did make the tech, but still.

Gizmoduck was looking sad since Drake said his superhero’s name. Then he looked like he was struggling with something. Normally Drake would love watching Buckethead struggle but he was tied up, being bobbed around by an egomaniac who decided that Drake was the way to get to Gizmoduck. Drake needed a way out preferably without Gizmoduck’s help.

“Darkwing Duck is my boyfriend! The fights you see happen to be our lover spats. It so embarrassing that our dysfunctional relationship is displayed all over the media. So, ha, on you Mark Beaks you got the wrong guy.” Gizmoduck blurted out.

Drake started to shout but his gag prevented him from being heard. Boyfriend? Lover spats? Dysfunctional relationship? How dare he!

“You seriously expect me to believed that? You just want me to get another hero for you so he can help rescue this guy. If I did capture that dork he would have escaped my binds by now and I would have to fight the both of you.” Of course Darkwing had not escaped the binds, everything was so wrong.

“Just step out of that armor,” Beaks said angrily.

“Umm … let him go first and then I will after he is gone from this building.” Gizmoduck softly said back his beak was blushing again.

Drake rolled his eyes, did this joker really think that … Drake felt himself being thrown down to where his bag was. The gag had untied itself and fell away from his mouth leaving him free to use his mouth to open his bag. His mouth got the demagnetized wand out of the bag that his sweet boyfriend had given him for their month anniversary. Drake in turn gave him twelve different flavored mini pies. He never thought that particular wand would come in handy compared to all his other gadgets. Waving it over his wrist was difficult but his ankles and bag was easy. He grabbed the bag and looking back at Gizmoduck battling Beaks’ tech while Beaks laughed at him from above, Drake hid behind a pillar. Watching the two nerds fight was fascinating.

Drake saw Gizmoduck look around in confusion and then smile. “It looks like you lost your bargaining chip, which by the way was the wrong bargaining chip.”

Drake was glad Gizmoduck had not rescued him after all. He rescued himself; he could say that Darkwing Duck rescued him. He was going into phase two of his plan that would make sure to put Buckethead in his place.


	2. Fenton the Fibber in Frustration

Fenton was excited about today. It was his day off; off from the lab and maybe there would not be any crime so he could be off from being Gizmoduck. He even did not mind that Drake did not have the day off. Sometime a person needed a “me day.” No villains or bosses and even though he loved them, no M’ma or boyfriend seemed just right for today. Today was for snacking and a sci-fi movie marathon.

Fenton had just finished a refreshing shower. He was in the process of drying off when his phone rang. An annoying picture of Mark Beaks with a big grin and a thumb up popped up, even though Fenton had never put him in his phone. Fenton never wanted to punch a picture so badly.

“What is it?” Fenton demanded of Beaks.

“Hello Gizmo,” even though Beaks was not calling him “Chico” he was speaking to him like they were friends unnerving him. “Wondering what your greatest villain is doing?” maybe Gizmoduck’s most hated villain. “Just hanging out with your “sidekick” Drake …” There seemed to be a pause where Beaks voice got distant.

Sidekick? That was odd. Then the reality hit him like an anvil. Beaks had captured Drake to use him against Gizmoduck just like Launchpad had warned him that might happen. Could have telling Drake his secret prevented this from happening? Fenton did not know who he should be madder at himself or Beaks. All these thoughts were lightening quick, before he let loose the thunder at Mark Beaks.

Some how Fenton managed to get an address out of Beaks in all that blur of anger. It was at an abandoned warehouse down by the docks. He knew he should have not let on how much Drake meant to him. Maybe Beaks will believe that Fenton was mad that he kidnapped anybody. Anyways he had to try to reverse the damage when he got there without giving himself away.

Fenton was still damp but he threw his towel down anyways. He was so furious that he forgot to get dress before calling out “Blathering Blatherskite!” The gizmosuit surrounded him and he was off.

Fenton thought about Drake wondering why this is happening to him. He had a feeling that Drake did not like the word sidekick. Darkwing Duck’s words on the bridge came back to him, “I am no one’s sidekick.” He could almost hear these words coming from Drake himself. Maybe Beaks actually believed that they were the same person and that Darkwing Duck was Gizmoduck’s sidekick even though all they did was fight with each other. Of course, Drake was a sweet, even with his crude and sarcastic nature and Darkwing Duck was an egoistic jerk. Sometime in his darkest fantasies Fenton imaged throwing Beaks and Darkwing together in a small locked room. Right now Fenton was worried about his boyfriend. He did smile though imagining Drake cleverly throwing his wits at Beaks.  


Gizmoduck detected the drones hovering right outside the entrance. He expected one or all to scan him but none came to do so. Maybe they were just there to prevent him from going out that way. He would have to tell Drake to find a back exit. He quietly went in, appearing above where Beaks was lamely dancing to unheard music. Drake despite being chained to the wall seemed pleased. Drake must have got his wits out and Beaks was now trying to get it out of his mind. 

Watching Drake smile to himself, Fenton admired how optimistic he seemed to be in this dire situation. He did not know how to approach him as Gizmoduck. He knew that Drake had some negative feelings toward him. He wondered if Drake was fantasizing about Darkwing Duck rescuing him. Even though Mark Beaks already knew his secret, he did not want to take his helmet off to reveal himself to Drake. Maybe he should just pick him up and go full speed toward the back. The idea of Drake in his arms while racing off thrilled him; his mind imagined that and even kissing Drake while he rolling away.

“Perfect,” came from Drake shaking Fenton out of his fantasy.

Before Fenton could stop himself he found himself saying, “What is?” He was glad for his helmet as he felt his face blush. He tried to compose himself saying, “Hey random citizen I am here to …” but before he could finish Drake was being detached from the wall and floating up to Beaks. It was the cuffs themselves that was the cause. Fenton felt impressed but he could not let that distract him. 

Again the word ‘sidekick’ came up. When Fenton asked Beaks about it apparently he thought it was a pet name for Drake. Fenton knew it was time to get Beaks’ mind away from thinking that Drake was his boyfriend. He tried to convince Beaks that Drake was just a co-worker. When asked who was his boyfriend he tried the excuse he was too busy to have one. Each time Fenton tried to move the focus away from Drake, Beaks would humiliate Drake. Fenton would never tell Drake that he was unbelievably cute when humiliated whether it was Launchpad carrying him or Gosalyn tripping him causing him to land in Fenton’s arms, but was not cute this was bullying. 

Apparently Beaks thought that Fenton just hung out with Drake or Darkwing. Obviously this was not true; Fenton also spent time with his M’ma, Launchpad and his family the McDucks. When Beaks said “that other hero” Drake had shouted out “Darkwing Duck,” insulted that Beaks would not remember his hero’s name. It reminded Fenton how much Drake seemed to love Darkwing Duck. He had an idea forming in his head, if Beaks thinks he only hung out with the two ducks, then by default Darkwing Duck would be his distraction. That disgusted him but maybe he could convince Beaks that these fights they had were lovers’ spats. Besides that annoying hero could take care of himself. Drake was going nuts at this lie. Fenton wondered if he really did love Darkwing Duck. Of course, Beaks did not fall for that; he thought it was a ploy to get Darkwing to help him. The last thing Fenton wanted was for Darkwing to show up to rescue Drake. It was selfish he knew but he did not want to witness Drake’s hero worship first hand.

When Beaks demanded that Fenton step out of his armor he remembered that he was not wearing anything underneath, on top of that he was still damp. That would be a humiliating; he did not want to be nude and wet in front of Mark Beaks of all people. Then it would truly be the naked truth for Drake. However, he was willing to step out of the armor if Drake was released because there was no way he was letting Drake know his secret this way. After this he might have missed his chance. He did not want to explain to Drake why he was kidnapped and humiliated. Drake knowing that it was Fenton, who claimed to be Darkwing Duck’s boyfriend, even if it was to save him, would maybe be unforgiveable. 

Beaks refused to compromise. Fenton watched in horror as his beloved was thrown down. He wanted to roll to him but Beaks was on the attack. Fenton had to keep him from hovering Drake again. When he dared to look again Drake was gone. Fenton was proud of his boyfriend but he had to find him again to lead him out the back instead of the front. He tried again to tell Beaks that Drake was the wrong target. Then he threw out ropes from his suit to tie Beaks up.

Fenton found Drake behind a pillar reaching into his bag. Drake frowned up at him like Fenton was interrupting something. Fenton hated Drake looking at him with such scorn. Fenton tried to make a peace offering by offering Drake a pie. Fenton still did not know where these pies came from. Maybe Gyro was a secret baker. Drake looked at the pie like it was going to poison him but then stuck his thumb in and put it in his month.

“My pies are way better then this disaster,” Drake declared, “For you see I am a excellent baker.”

“Yes that is why you always smell so good,” Fenton said whispery then kicked himself for letting that slip.

Drake’s eyes widened at this. Fenton watched as Drake backed away and then ran off. Fenton just had to open his big month and scare Drake off. The whole thing had frozen Fenton to the point that Drake had disappeared on him in this huge warehouse. Fenton started searching hoping that Beaks would not untie himself in the time he wasted looking for Drake. He was wondering how things could get worse when a purple buffoon popped out of nowhere.

“I am here to rescue one Drake Mallard,” Darkwing Duck declared.

So Drake and Darkwing did know each other. They probably met through Launchpad. Fenton wanted to be mad at Launchpad but he was the guy who introduced him and Drake. Launchpad was too much of innocent soul to be mad at. Fenton wondered how Darkwing Duck even knew that Drake was captured in the first place. Was he stalking him? Did the obsession go both ways?

“Ha, it is too late for I already rescued Drake. So your service is no longer needed. Just go home and wait for the dark like a good boy.” Fenton smugly but angrily told Darkwing Duck.

However Darkwing smirked at him, “If Drake is rescued then where is he?”

“On his way home, no thanks to you.” Fenton insisted.

“Oh? Then would you mind if I looked around?” Darkwing responded back.

“No, be my guest.” Fenton took a mocking bow and presented his arms out in an inviting fashion, “but before you go on your fruitless search tell me how do you know that Drake was captured. Who are you to him?”

“Well Drake must have told you about his best friend and hero Darkwing Duck!” Even though this came out forcefully there was some waver to it.

“Just friends?” Fenton asked.

“Yeah, why? Oh, I see you fancy him. Well too bad because he already has a boyfriend who is sweet, smart and sexy. I am actually jealous myself but I am too busy being a hero, I do not have time for dating.” Darkwing declared.

“Sweet, smart and sexy is that your words or his?” Fenton was starting to be crept out by the idea that Darkwing Duck might be into him but he loved the idea that Drake maybe had used these words to describe him. These words were definitely more impressive then handsome, smooth and dashing, the words Drake used to describe Darkwing, right?

“His words, of course, but I completely agree even though if the boyfriend in question seems to not like me for no good reason like you do.” Darkwing said.

No good reason? How about Darkwing always yelling at him and calling him ‘Buckethead.’ The first time Fenton was so taken back, he called Darkwing ‘Wingy’ but extreme guilt afterward prevented him from doing it again.

“So if you do not think of Drake that way why are you so intent on saving him instead of me? Being his hero instead of me?” Fenton question.

“Drake does not like you. He thinks you’re a joke just like I do.” Darkwing respond.

“Well you better not tell him my little secret then,” Fenton angrily said.

Fenton had enough of Darkwing and his criticism. He did not care that he was naked under his suit. Fenton was going to step out to give Darkwing a piece of his mind and the shock of his life.


	3. The Naked Truth

When Gizmoduck said, “Well you better not tell him my little secret then,” it was not a plea but a threat.

“That is odd,” Drake thought to himself, “Why isn’t he begging. It is not like I have a secret he knows… oh no!” Both Fenton and Gizmoduck worked for McDuck. The gizmosuit itself must have been designed in the lab. Drake was never there in the lab when Gizmoduck was there but he must be down there a lot. Fenton probably knew who Gizmoduck was and was his friend, just like Launchpad was. Therefore, Gizmoduck would definitely know Fenton was the boyfriend in question and could tell him that Darkwing Duck also shared Drake’s affections for him.

“Listen,” Drake was the one in the beggar’s voice, “I wouldn’t tell Drake about you know … if you wouldn’t tell Fenton about you know …” At least Drake had established that Gizmoduck did not know his secret identity which would be the worst thing he could tell Fenton. Drake did not want Fenton to think Darkwing Duck was into him, even if he was because they were one and the same, he just wanted to shut down any ideas about Gizmoduck had about being with him as Drake. Fenton learning that Darkwing Duck was into him might creep him out. And Drake was definitely not going to tell Fenton that Darkwing Duck and he were the same person.

A cruel smile curled up Gizmoduck’s beak. “Oh, Fenton already knew but I knew you would be too embarrassed and shameful to tell Drake this secret.”

Drake had never heard Gizmoduck so cynical. Did he break him? He might not like him but he never wanted that. “How would Fenton know?” Drake was stumbling out the question.

“Because you just told him,” Gizmoduck smugly said.

“Wait, what?” Drake weakly said.

The suit open up and out stepped an angry naked Fenton. Fenton was Gizmoduck! Which meant that Darkwing Duck was Gizmoduck’s lover and Drake was the damsel in distress. Drake dropped to the ground in fear and pushed his upper body with his arms leaving him at the wrong angle to see Fenton. Drake never got the meaning behind “frighten but highly aroused,” until now. They never slept together had not even seen each other naked and now Drake was getting a full view of Fenton not only naked but also wet. There was water dropping off Fenton’s feathers, which made him more gorgeous. Drake wanted to take off his mask and revealing himself to Fenton then take off the rest of his costume so they could … Snap out of Drake! There was no way that was happening. 

Drake had never seen Fenton or Gizmoduck so angry, who was one and the same. Drake could not tell Fenton his secret now or even that he knew Fenton’s secret. So this is why Launchpad was so insistent that Drake tell Fenton his secret that one night. He had probably told Fenton the same thing later that night. That was the night he had the dream that Gizmoduck stole Fenton away from him. Maybe this was a dream as well. No, his body hurt too much for it to be a dream.

“You have been a thorn in my relationship with Drake from the start! After meeting you for the first time, when you yelled and called me a name for helping you, I found comfort in Drake, my sarcastic sweetheart. However, at the end of that date he started in on how much he admired you. Calling you handsome, dashing and smooth. I would have actually agreed, if it were not for that morning on the bridge. Instead, I opted to make myself look good, which I knew it was not the right thing to do. And guess what? He had some how gotten in his head that Gizmoduck is full of ego. Something you would say. And now since I know you two know each other, I figured that it is you who is poisoning my Drake with these thoughts. I thought that argument would be the end of Drake and my relationship before it began but HE is a gentleman, deciding to agree to disagree. Even since then he has been singing your praises, I cannot tell him why I know you is an egoistical jerk.”

Drake found himself standing up again. He was remembering back to that day. It was the day that started with humiliation and pain for him; he had placed the blame on Gizmoduck. Drake’s mind had threatened to think upon it all day but as soon as Fenton entered his bakery looking gloomy he wanted revenge on the person who had done that to him. Now he realized that it was he, Drake or rather Darkwing, who had caused Fenton that pain.

Drake did not even know how to respond back. He found himself overwhelmed by the hate and love that was pouring out of Fenton. Instead of speaking he turned his head away from the beauty that was Fenton. Then he detracted his cape and held it out to the naked Fenton. He needed Fenton to cover himself before he was overtaken with desire. However, Drake did not feel the cape being taken from him.

“Look I um …” Fenton voice was quiet and raspy after his long angry speech, “I appreciate the gesture but if Drake found me with that wrapped around me and nothing else he will think I am cheating on him with you. Drake might also believe that you and Gizmoduck are dating. I might have said I was your boyfriend earlier so Mark Beaks would let Drake go. Sometimes I think Drake loves you more then he loves me. It is not just jealously that fuels me against you. It is also that I know you will break his heart if you two ever get together.” This speech was not said in anger but in sadness. This was more heartbreaking to Drake then when Fenton said all he said to him in tirade. At least in that speech Fenton was sure of his relationship with Drake. The speech that followed, when he came to his senses, was less sure.

“Blathering Blatherskite!” Fenton said. The suit surrounded him again as he was looking for Drake.

Drake was left frozen after Fenton had left. Had he really been sabotaging his relationship with Fenton? Yes, he had. His one-sided rivalry with Gizmoduck had left their relationship in this mess. Darkwing Duck had to change back to Drake so that Gizmoduck could find him. Then, he can act appreciative and maybe slowly pretend to turn from hating Gizmoduck to liking him more and more. Of course, then Darkwing Duck could thank Gizmoduck for saving his best friend Drake and tell Gizmoduck that he would try to be more like his friend. Anything but tell Fenton that he is Darkwing.

However, when Darkwing turned around to get his clothes out of his bag to turn back into Drake Mallard he found that his bag was missing! He could return the favor to Fenton and strip down himself, but where would he hide his costume and how could he explain to Fenton why he was suddenly naked? No, he will have to run around as Darkwing until he found his bag. 

Drake was running in vain looking for his bag like it was his life support. Drake hoped that Fenton did not find it because Drake would not know what to say. Maybe Mark Beaks had escaped the ropes and had his bag. Mark Beaks, he had forgot about him. Gizmoduck had a whack-a-doo for a villain. Beaks was big time with his own company and great media presence yet he had his eyes set on the gizmosuit. Now Drake knew about Fenton being Gizmoduck he could see how they were perfectly match as hero and villain just like how he was perfectly match with …

Well, speak of the demon. Negaduck was lounging about on an old mattress wearing Drake’s clothes. Negaduck’s villain costume was neatly folded up in a pile. How did he even get in here?

“Give me back my clothes right now!” Drake demanded to Jim.

“You first,” Jim said looking Drake up and down.

“This costume was tailored for me for the movie. You still have your old costume. I still do not understand how it went from purple to red, black and yellow.”

“The power of hate, baby!” Negaduck stretched himself out, placing his hands behind his head.

Exhaustion took over Drake and he plopped down on the mattress.

“Come here,” Jim said in an unusually sweet voice.

Drake felt himself being pulled up to Jim’s lap. Jim’s hand was going over Drake head in a soothing fashion. Drake was very confused by this action, but the events of the day caused him to want to curl up in a ball and cry so he just lay there.

As Negaduck was petting Drake he spoke, “I went to your boyfriend’s home today in the attempt to capture him. Really Drakey you should know better than getting involved like that. Easy target for me or at least I thought. I saw him enter the bathroom and like a gentleman I was waiting for him to get out.”

The petting that Drake knew he should not enjoy or even allow was getting rougher, “but guess who popped out of the bathroom instead of your delicious boyfriend but Gizmoduck!” Now, Negaduck’s hand was pushing down hard on Drake’s head drawing blood. Drake finally tried to escape but Negaduck held him firm. “Now I figured that they were either doing the devil tango in the shower or” he turned Drake head to his own “or your boyfriend is Gizmoduck. It is one thing to get involved with someone, putting their life in danger, but to be involved with your superhero’s revile that is taboo and quite embarrassing for you.”

Drake was finally able to pull back from Negaduck’s tight grip but did not get very far, “I hate to say it but you are a great actor. Those fights between Gizmoduck and Darkwing Duck look and feel extremely real.”

Drake must have had a guilty face on because Negaduck laughed, “So you did not know and he does not know. Well I am happy to break the news to you. How does it feel to have your whole world shattered like you did to me?”

“First of all you’re a few minutes too late on telling me about my boyfriend. Second, I was not the one who decided that you were not playing Darkwing Duck anymore; I had even offered you a chance to film the finale with me. Third, you have not shattered my world like I unintentionally did to you. You are an egoistical jerk!”

“It is like looking into a mirror isn’t it?” Negaduck laughed.

“I am not …” Drake began but suddenly realized that was the words Fenton used to describe him. Did becoming Darkwing Duck bring that out in him? Was he doomed to become like his former hero?

“Who are you and why you wearing those clothes? Where is Drake? And what did you do to Darkwing?” Fenton as Gizmoduck had found them.

Drake stood up to face and lie to Fenton, “Drake is fine. He is wearing my civilian clothes home. I fought him so Drake could escape. This is my villain, Negaduck, he was going to capture Drake but Mark Beaks beat him to it.”

“But how did he get those clothes on him? Why doesn’t he look beaten up? Did you tell Drake about the drones in front?” Fenton was just too smart for Drake.

“This is just sad. You’re so smart but you cannot see what is in front of you.” With that Negaduck came up behind Drake and loosened Darkwing’s mask causing it to fall off. Now Drake’s world was shattered.


	4. A Clothes Lie

Drake and Darkwing Duck cannot be the same person, they had opposite demeanors and yet the evidence was right in front of him.

“Hi Fen,” Drake smile was sweet and pleading daring to look cute even though he had put Fenton through a lot.

Fenton did not know if he was going to scream or cry. Drake and he looked at each other for a long time. Fenton had finally lifted his hand to do something. Maybe grab Drake or push him away but then Drake turned away from him to say, “Damn it, Jim Starling!” Jim Starling had some how changed out of Drake’s clothes and now was dressed similar to Darkwing Duck but with harsher colors.

Then Fenton pushed Drake behind him, “Jim Starling, the star of Darkwing Duck? What are you doing here? Why are you at odds with Drake?”

“Hey, the talking trash can is a fan of mine. For your information I followed you here from your place because I was going to hold you hostage against Drake. Because that one had taken my image, my purpose and my whole life.”

“First of all I just watched of handful of episodes because of my friend Launchpad …”

“My biggest fan is here? Where?” Jim said as he was looking around.

“Launchpad is not here, you egomaniac!” Drake shouted coming in front of Fenton again, “I was your biggest fan too trying to be the best Darkwing Duck in the movie for you. You just yelled at me and called me a name when I was desperately trying to impress you.”

“Well that sounded familiar!” Fenton angrily responded.

Drake was about to tell Fenton that it was not the same thing when Beaks came by.

“Wait, Drake was Darkwing Duck all along? I had actually captured and bonded the superhero? Gizmo I never thought egomaniac was your type. So you were telling the truth about … wait a moment who is the old guy?” Mark Beaks said.

“Old guy? Listen pipsqueak I can beat you to a pulp!” Negaduck responded back.

“Don’t you know who I am?” Beaks glared at Negaduck.

“Don’t you know who I am?” Negaduck said right back.

“Yeah the guy who is going to be carried off by my drone.” Beaks answered. All the drones came and carried them both away protesting and arguing with each other. 

Then a hook came whizzing past Fenton. As he watched Drake, who had put back on his mask, had used his grappling hook to grab one of the drones. Drake tipped his hat in a farewell matter at Fenton, looking rather dashing. There was no way Fenton was letting Drake go that easy. He used his robotic arm to stretch out and grab Drake. As soon as Fenton grabbed Drake he heard “oh, boy” coming from him. Fenton pulled Drake up to his face or rather his helmet.

“I forgot you could do that,” Drake said. Again Fenton witnessed Drake’s sheepish smile, which was threating to melt his anger.

Pulling Drake back a bit Fenton said, “We need to talk.”

“About how all of this is a dream?” Drake slyly said.

“No,” Fenton said firmly.

Drake took off his mask and in return Fenton took his helmet off but their costumes were still clinging to them demonstrating what had been keeping them apart. Fenton looked weird with his head peeking off from the gizmosuit. Drake, on the other hand, looked a great balance between handsome and cute in his costume even though he now was the person Fenton loved and hated emerged into one person.

“So you just let me step out of my suit, revealing my identity, rambling off an embarrassing speech and was not going to let me in on your secret.” Fenton said.

“After that speech on how you loved Drake and hated Darkwing Duck there was no way I was going to let you know we were one and the same. I was overwhelmed and it took all my power not to jump you.” Drake responded back.

“Do not try to distract me with such thoughts! Every time Gizmoduck tried to help Darkwing, especially the first time, you just got mean.” Fenton said.

“How I am I going to get out of Gizmoduck’s shadow and become a superhero in my own right if you are always there casting it?” Drake said.

“I only helped out a handful of times and did not cast any shadow upon you. I still have no idea what I am doing. At Gizmoduck’s and Duckwing’s first meeting, I was actually seeking help from you. You are the one who knows what you are doing. You are a better hero. If we would come out the same time, people would have thought I was your sidekick. By the way, that was never a proposal for you to be my sidekick, just an equal superhero team up.”

“You look confident out there for someone who does not know what he is doing. I was just threatened I tried to convince myself I was better at being a superhero then you to establish the need for another superhero in Duckburg.” Drake confessed.

“This is Duckburg we are talking about! There will always be a need for one more superhero in this town especially when the McDuck family is out adventuring somewhere else in the world. Also I do not work nights or at least patrol at night like you do. And you are very talented.” Fenton reply.

“I guess. Hey, the pie was delicious. If McDuck ever goes crazy and fires you, you can work in the bakery with … if I not fired myself.” Drake was now calling his boss.

Fenton watched Drake trying to pretend he was sick only to have his face drained of blood. He thanked his boss for not firing him and clicked off.

“She knows. She figured it out a while ago. At least she thought I was pulling a long shift instead of being a hostage myself. I guess you are better at the whole secret identity thing.” Drake sighed.

Fenton let off a roaring laughter; his superhero’s book popped out from his suit. He turned to the part listing the people who knew he was Gizmoduck and handed the book to Drake.

“What is … your whole block how does that happen?” Drake responded.

“It took a really long time for the suit to get on me,” Fenton sighed. “As for the pie, it is not mine. I think that Dr. Gearloose keeps stuffing them in my suit when he is fixing or updating it. He is the genius behind the suit. I am just the guy tying to use it to fight crime. Dr. Gearloose called me the ‘dummy in his darling’.”

“You are no dummy. You have a brilliant mind and are great at being a superhero. I am the dummy for not accepting help or friendship that Gizmoduck offered me. Or even telling you my secret, so you did not have to find out like you did.” Drake told him.

“I had fooled myself into thinking I was protecting you by not telling you my secret. In truth, I do not want you to hate me.” Fenton said.

“Oh, I could never hate you, I thought I hated Gizmoduck, but I would not blame you if hated me.” Drake said.

“I do not hate you Drake. Maybe Darkwing who I had a crush on until he opened his month and harmful words came tumbling out. I had more of a crush on Drake at least, so I was not entirely heartbroken when Darkwing shooed me away. No, I do not hate you Dark Dee but I am still insanely angry.” Fenton said.

“Darkwing Duck, I mean the original one, broke my heart when he turned against me. At least, I had Launchpad to pick me up as my new best friend. Then you came along. You, beside Gosalyn, is the best thing that has happened to me. I do not want to lose you. I would give up my mask if you asked me to.” Drake said.

“I would not ask that. I would need to think about where we go from here.” Fenton said putting on his helmet.

“I guess I’ll change back into Drake Mallard now. So if you just turn around …”

“No. Not after you forced me out of suit naked, you owe me.” Fenton said.

“Well, I was going to strip down earlier when I could not find my clothes so Darkwing Duck could disappear. However, now with you here it seemed … um …  
at least take off your helmet. You as Gizmoduck is still new to me.”

“At least you have the advantage of knowing it is me under here,” Fenton reply.

Drake turned away, “I never knew you could be so vicious,” he threw down his hat and processed to take the rest off. However, before he could get a single thing on, Fenton came out of the suit and had pressed his a naked body against Drake.

“I still have a lot of aggression that I need to get out.” Fenton whispered in his ear. Drake nodded in agreement.

Fenton certainly felt less mad afterward even though Drake and him still had things to work out. While Drake was still a mess lying there, Fenton eyed the Darkwing Duck’s costume and formed a silly idea.

Fenton watched as Drake said, “If you do not want to wear your suit any longer I could give you my civilian clothes and I could sneak home as …”

Fenton jumped out wearing Darkwing Duck costume, “I am the mirror that plops in fright, I am the fool in purple, I am Wingy.”

“What is it with people wearing my clothes today?” Drake said in mock anger.

Drake then dressed in his civilian clothes. Fenton pulled his bag with the gimzosuit in it over his shoulder. He and Drake walked toward the front now that the drones were gone. Before they could open up the door it flew open to reveal Launchpad.

“DW, I saw Negaduck and Mark Beaks coming from this warehouse I figured something was up but I had to fight off the some drones that were not carrying the two away and … oh no, Drake and Darkwing Duck had divided up into two people!”

Fenton whipped off the mask, “No Launchpad he didn’t …”

“You two swapped bodies! What a way to find out about each other!”

“Why would think …” he looked at Drake with his helmet on.

“How do you see in this thing?” taking off the helmet. “No, Launchpad we are merely wearing each other costumes. We came here to come clean. We actually blurted out our secret at the same time, argued a little and then celebrated.”

A smirk came upon Launchpad’s face, “You two must be winded after all that celebrating, I will drive you two home. You two can change in the back. Drake you looked like you need to change into different clothes as well. I so happen to have back-up clothes for the both of you.”

Fenton and Drake both blushed. Launchpad may not understand a lot of things but he did know what kind of celebrating they were talking about.

“Actually, Launchpad could you drive us to my place. I got a sci-fi movie marathon planned if you two want to join.” Fenton said.

“I actually was picked up something for Mr. McDee so I have to decline. At least now I just have one extra place to drive to.” Launchpad said.

Fenton looked at Drake who had not answered yet. Then, very slowly, “If you really wanted me to.”

“Of course I do. I cannot eat all the snacks by myself.” Fenton said.

In the back of the limo as Fenton and Drake were changing into fresh clothes, Fenton said to Drake “Are we ever going to tell Launchpad what really happened today?”

“And brake his over-sized heart? Never.” Drake declared back.

“That and you did not want to tell him that Mark Beaks got the drop on you.”

“Yeah,” Drake sighed, “That was majorly embarrassing. I am surprised Beaks has not tweeted that out yet or my secret identity.”

“Well, the story is embarrassing for me as well. As regards to Beaks he never told my secret to anybody, except one who was a spy. I think he like keeping my alter ego quiet so he can be the one to mess with me instead of someone else.”

“I think Negaduck thinks the same way.” Drake said back. “I’m glad he did not manage to take away the man I love from me.”

“I love you too,” Fenton said.

They embraced each other and had a long enduring kiss.

“Gizmoduck and Darkwing Duck in love, what is the world coming to?”


End file.
